burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:There is no speed numbers in vehicles
Ok, so why add MPH on every vehicles for no reason? Criterion Games left out the speedometer without any further explanation, and yet you guys have to add MPH on Cruise speed and Boost Speed. That's just impossible. There's no exact proof whatsoever if you guys know the speed limit of each vehicles in Burnout Paradise. You guys need to know that Criterion Games removed the speeds of every vehicle in Paradise because they feel like doing that, so you cannot solve the vehicles' speed limits by yourselves. You'll have to e-mail Criterion Games to bring back the Speedometer for all vehicles in Paradise, but you'll end up getting replied with a huge no by Criterion games. JMBZ-12 16:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Well how do you know the weight & offense on some of the cars, you don't. So why aren't you arguing that? Quite frankly the speeds are right on I think. Spoil-t 18:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :The speeds are nowhere as right on since I've bought that game. I don't even know how fast I am going when I'm driving speed cars, like the Uberschall 8. Sure, it can go 200 MPH, but what kind 2?? MPH am i going? I can't even guess how fast its going. May I insist that Criterion Games should add speedometer so I should know how fast I am going, before I will die trying by e-mailing them? JMBZ-12 19:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's scientific. R=D/T; Rate equals distance divided by time. Just grab a stopwatch and measure how long it takes to get from point a to point b. :::Doesn't work that way. You'll have traffics sprawling all over you and then they'll attempt to force you to crash. Now I'll need Criterion Games' e-mail and see if they can add a speedometer so this way, it'll be easier for me to know how fast my car is going. JMBZ-12 19:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Online races can toggle traffic. :::::Doesn't work also because you'll have players lagging (which they are attempting to) and you end up getting taken down. Even if the traffics can be off, players can be a pain in the ass when it comes to getting taken down, thus not being able to know how fast your car is going. JMBZ-12 19:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I did the speeds offline at night (less traffic) cause I need traffic for the lower boost vehicles. Now multiple runs where taken to rule out any mistakes. I wish CG put in a speedometer so I can see how close my speeds are. Now you can't say my speeds are way off when they cluster together in their BG. Now all the cars go faster then the speeds I show but that's only when you are thundering down a hill & most of our time is spent in the city where the roads for the most part are level. I might go e-mail CG games my speeds & see what they say Spoil-t 19:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :There is an easier way. Go online and start a race with no traffic, then don't cross the finish until you're done measuring. You just need the other person to not cross either.Babadingldoo 20:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::You can't make 0.9 miles in the lower boost vehicles without running out of boost if I do it on a race. I need traffic to keep the boost going & so I did all the cars like out of a race cause it's just easier. Spoil-t 03:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Spoil-t, did Criterion Games responded your e-mail? JMBZ-12 01:12, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I haven't e-mail CG yet. Spoil-t 03:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::As far as the times, they are damn near perfect. From the tests I have done myself, I get very similar results. Of course there is a small margin of error, but testing on the same road (with a known length - easy to get in the race editor) with individual cars, it's the close you're going to get to an actual figure from Criterion. Also, who's to say Criterion actually made the game based on real life speeds? I could just be a simple game mechanic without a speed conversion (useful for not having to have EU and US conversions), so asking them could even be a mute point. As far as weight and offense, these are completely speculative values based on the vehicles performance with no real bearing in the game. These scores are more a users generalization of the vehicle than anything else.